


vORE ME KING DADDY

by jami_love (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Might Be Offensive, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, On Hiatus, Oop, Texting, bts mentioned - Freeform, chat fic, college??, everyone flirts with eachother, for now, he's not homophobic i swear, high school??, idk - Freeform, idk what au this is, joshua is based off of a "friend" i had lmao, plus seventeen needs more fanfics, probably, this is a mess honestly, this is just to help me get to know them better, to the christians, we'll find out together lmao, weird but it helps me lmao, wonwoo and jungkook are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jami_love
Summary: josh: yall need jesus i swearwonwoo: troye sivan is my jesusvernon: welcome to 20gayteenjosh: yall r going to hellwoozi: see u there @joshwonwoo: hail satanscoups: its three aM GO THE FUCK TO DLEOP[woozi renamed the chat: DLEOP]scoups: everyday i sufferORthe SVT chat fic no one asked for but i made anyway





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this because idk  
> i had ideas  
> where is this going you ask?  
> idk  
> theres no plot
> 
> Users:  
> their stage names are there users because im unorignal lmao

**[Group Chat: UR MOMS A HOE]**

**wonwoo has entered the chat!**

 

**wonwoo** _  
[img213.jpg]_

**jeonghan**  
MY EYES  
MY POOR INNOCENT EYES

 **seungkwan**  
bitch where

 **wonwoo**  
fUCK WRONG CHAT  
ABORT MISSION

 **vernon**  
damn ur hung tho wtf

 **wonwoo**  
ayyy ;))))

 **mingyu**  
who was that ment to go to anyway?

 **wonwoo**  
you know jimin?  
jk's friend

 **jun**  
omg yes  
we fucct befor  
it was great

 **wonwoo**  
ikr he's so vocal

 **woozi**  
wtf he wont let me smash tho :((

 **vernon**  
cus ur short asf  
hell probs let u bottom tho lmao

 **woozi**  
:(((((

 **josh**  
@the lord all my friends r gay

 **jeonghan**  
i didnt know they had service in narnia

 **vernon**  
NARNIA IM-

 **wonwoo**  
pFFT AHA   
JOSH U SEE ASLAN YET??

 **josh**  
everyday i suffer

 **jun**  
youll live lmao

**wonwoo  
** _[gif-237.gif]_

**woozi**  
wrong chat lmao  
tho those r some nice long strokes lmao

 **wonwoo**  
oh damn  
oh well this aint the first time  
wont be the last 

 **josh**  
yall need jesus

 **wonwoo**  
troye sivan is my jesus 

 **vernon**  
welcome to 20gayteen

 **josh**  
sigh  
yall r goin to hell

 **woozi**  
see u there @josh

 **wonwoo**  
haIL SATAn

 **jun**  
two kinds of people

 

**scoups has entered the chat!**

 

 **scoups**  
its three aM GO THE FUCK TO DLEOP

 

**[woozi renamed the chat: DLEOP]**

 

 **scoups**  
everyday i suffer


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino: @josh so god is also called father right?  
> josh: yea why? r u finally being saved?  
> dino: and hes the king right?  
> josh: yea, where is this going?  
> dino: so he's a king daddy?  
> josh: i-  
> wonwoo: vORE ME KING DADDY  
> josh: everyday we stray furthur from gods light
> 
> [woozi renamed the chat: vORE ME KING DADDY]
> 
> josh: i hate this fucking family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this idea literally after i posted the first chapter lmao  
> again let me reiterate encase no one read the tags. this might be offensive to christians!!  
> i actually laughed while writing this so i hope yall laugh while reading lmao

**[Group Chat: DLEOP]**

**dino has entered the chat!**

 

 **dino**  
i swee josh aint online

 **scoups**  
lmao yea  
he left cus we were fuckin wit him 

 **dino  
** lets fuck wit him some more lmao

 **jeonghan**  
jesus child who raised you  
oh wait  
me haha  
im a good mother

 **dino**  
sigh  
anyway im pretty sure he has us on mute lmao

 **wonwoo**  
poor josh lmao  
he just wants to read his bible in peace

 **woozi**  
omg remember when he brought us to church with him?

 **jun**  
omg when u shouted papi chulo at the preist and had to leave

 **woozi**  
josh was so horrofied lmao  
specially when the band was playing and wonwoo fuckin slu tdropped in the walk way

 **dino**  
seriously tho i thought i was burning being there lmao

 **the8**  
it was jesus noticing us sinners

 **wonwoo**  
dino: "why tf do i feel like im burning"  
josh: "cus jesus knows ur a sinner"  
dino: "omg i was noticed by senpai"

 **scoups**  
and we never went to church again

 **woozi**  
good thing too   
i thought my eardrums was gonna burst with how loud it was omg

 **dino**  
well anyway  
@josh so god is called the father right?

 **josh**  
yes  
omg r u finally interested in being saved??

 **dino**  
ha  
ur funny  
anyway he's also a king right?

 **josh**  
damn so close  
yea?? where is this going?

 **dino**  
so technically we can call him king daddy right

 **josh**  
i-

 **wonwoo**  
vORE ME KING DADDY

 **josh**  
everyday we stray further from gods light

 

**[woozi renamed the chat: vORE ME KING DADDY]**

 

 **josh**  
i hate this fucking family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i love jisoo lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woozi: i did it yall  
> woozi: i finally smashed  
> woozi: [he took a pic.jpg]  
> dino: bruh  
> wonwoo: [gif-241.gif]  
> dino: bRUH  
> woozi: whomst the fuck??  
> wonwoo: dammit not again  
> jeonghan: that one big dildo  
> the8: anyone got 2500 dollars?  
> dino: BRUH  
> josh: this chat is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall should see my notes for this chapter lmao

**[Group Chat: vORE ME KING DADDY]**

**dino entered the chat!**

**woozi entered the chat!**

 

**woozi**  
i did it yall  
i finally smashed  
i mean, i bottomed but damn  
 _[he-took-a-pic.jpg]_

**dino**  
bruh  
we aint need to see that

**wonwoo**   
_[gif-241.gif]_

**dino**  
brUH  
u tryna upstage him or..?!

**woozi**  
whomst the fuck

**wonwoo**  
dammit not again

**jeonghan**  
damn bih thats a big ass dildo

**wonwoo**  
;))

**the8**  
yall got $2500??

**dino**  
BRUH

**josh**  
this chat is a mess™

**dino**  
TF U NEED 2500 FOR??

**thughao**  
yall no the school mafia??

**jun**  
our school has a mafia

**scoups**  
when u turn up missin i aint look for yo dumb ass

**the8**  
look  
Look™  
there was a bet  
i lost

**jun**  
im still on the fact that our school has a mafia

**scoups**  
they call themselves bangtan  
yall know wit jimin and jk

**wonwoo**  
lmao good luck wit that one  
they dont mess wit money

**the8**  
yall if i turn up missin tell my mom i love her

**dino**  
u a straight fool smdh

**the8**  
excuse u? i suck dick for breakfast, who you callin straight?

**josh**  
he calls you a fool and ur offended at the straight part...

**the8**  
shut it aslan

**woozi**  
bRUH AKFEHFE

 

**woozi set josh's nickname to asslan lookin hoe**

 

**asslan lookin hoe  
** i hate this fuckin family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cackled writin this i love bully jisoo haha (sorry jisoo, lava you)  
> seriously yall i laughed at "asslan lookin hoe" for five years


	4. HIATUS

Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in quiet a while. I've been busy with school. I'm putting all of my stories on an official hiatus until after May 3rd. May 3rd is my last day of classes and then I'm free until the fall semester. Thank you for understanding! :)

 

If you interested in chatting with me, follow me on twitter @_jamilove_ I'm a bit more active over there. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i need attention and validation


End file.
